


Toxic Game

by kikaikitai



Category: Titan AE (2000)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, Alien Sex, Emetophilia, Fighting Kink, M/M, Other, Weird Shit, Xenophilia, being sick kink, i don't know this is weird i'm sorry lmfao, implied alien sex, korso what the fuck, poison kink, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/pseuds/kikaikitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Warning for language, violence, implied weird alien sex, sickness (possibly emetophilia on Preed's part...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic Game

_"You'll get sick, Captain."_

Preed said it the first time. And the second and third. He fucking loved saying it.

With each other pinned, with cuts and gashes and blood on the walls—Korso had punched the fuckhead good this time—he always said it, like he really fucking cared. Like he didn't enjoy burying deep into human flesh and watching Korso sweat and shake with fever. Like he didn't love it when bloodshot human eyes rolled and every vein on his neck spider webbed out purple and black like a plague.

And after the body purged toxic Akrennian fluids came the migraines. Thank fuck that aspirin had survived the attack or Korso would shoot himself in the mouth after every mid-day space screw.

He should just cut that slimy bastard off and not even take the risk anymore.

"Fuck it," Korso growled low, teeth grinding, dick already heavy against his leg and digging blunt nails into Preed's bony shoulder. He pushed Preed down into the grimy floor and drove a knee into his middle.

Alien grin spread wide, blood at his teeth, and with a kick he flipped them, swapped positions, long strong legs holding his captain in place. Korso swung at him—Preed was slippery and ducked his head down. Rows of angled teeth sank into flesh, cold metal of false skull stinging against warm human skin.

Preed was like a crocodile. Korso had tried telling him once, and got frustrated trying to explain what the fuck a crocodile was.

Human legs swung around to grip the Akrennian. The captain drove his boots down as hard as he could into the alien's back, over and over again, and he choked when Preed drew blood from his shoulder.

Long tongue flattened against the wound. Akrennian and human biology did not mix well. Both knew this. Saliva in the bloodstream was as venom and Korso squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of dizziness passed over him.

A carnal, purring sort of moan of approval rose up from Preed's chest. "Yes," he hissed, grinding down, mashing his hip against Korso's groin.

The human groaned hard, arching up and kicking a leg weakly.

He looked to his first mate now, showing impressive focus for all that he was about to start hallucinating. Preed could already see his skin going pallid. Un-clipped alien ear swiveled and shivered excitedly.

"I can stop now..." Preed said slowly. "before you vomit..." He dragged a nail over the bulge in his captain's pants and felt the jump that caused.

"Or I can pin your knees to your chest and you can spend the rest of the galactic night in an understaffed Drifter medical wing."

Korso's eyes were already rolling. Preed leaned in.

"What'll it be, Captain?"


End file.
